


The Day My Name Became Ramsay

by AshynnaStarlight



Series: Day to Day Life at Hogwarts [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Frustrated Potions Professor, Gen, Gordon Ramsay - Freeform, Knife Throwing, New Nickname, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 04:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2953115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshynnaStarlight/pseuds/AshynnaStarlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble based on the headcanon submittted by the-wifi-life to the mugglebornheadcanon blog.One day, when the potions teacher was exceptionally frustrated, he threw a knife across the room. The muggleborns have called him Gordon Ramsay ever since.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Day My Name Became Ramsay

It was Thursday, almost weekend, but by Merlin’s beard; if you told me it was the first class on Monday, I would have believed you. I didn’t know what the students were up to this week but they were distracted and unruly. There wasn’t anything special planned the coming weeks, so that couldn’t have been the cause of this unrest. Quite frankly, it was starting to get on my nerves. I expected some concentration issues from the first years and maybe even the second years but even the seventh years were a bunch of bobbling bouncing band of baboons. Such behaviour during potion making could be disastrous at this level and no matter what I said or did, I couldn’t get them to calm down and focus. I was losing my patience. Time for some drastic measures.

I grabbed my knife and threw it over their heads with a ferocious growl. The dagger dug into the wooden shelf across the room, vibrating with the impact.  
The silence that fell was almost deafening – I could almost hear their erratic heart beats. “Now listen up,” I growled darkly. “You’re in your N.E.W.T. year so you should know the dangers of not being focused on your potion making. The next think you know you are making a poison instead of a healing potion. Now, focus or else!” I threatened with another knife in my hand.  
With satisfaction, I watched them turn back to their tasks and the rest of the lesson was filled with blissful silence. Only the occasional soft whisper for assistance broke it. Ah, how I loved the sound of silence and concentration.

 

“Hello, Ramsay.” I lifted my head confused, seeing Rena the Transfiguration Professor sitting down beside me.

“Did you get hit by a Memory Charm? You know it’s Fox.”

“According to your seventh year students, it’s Gordon Ramsay.” I cussed low while she smiled wickedly. I should have known this would happen. And judging Rena’s expression – she wouldn’t let me live this one down for a very long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Took me a while to update due to the Holiday and Exams. In addition, my plot bunny was ensnared by The Hobbit BOTFA and I had to recover from that *laughs*


End file.
